And that's why I love you
by Kackie
Summary: Tell me how did you know, how could you see, you were the one for me. With everything gone I was just holding on, when you pulled me through... and that's why I love you. [Oneshot][Tyka]


This is my latest one-shot. It's another song fic and I'm rather pleased with how this one turned out, I'm not sure if it became as good as I wanted it to but oh well. I AM working on making another multi chaptered fic since I've been missing doing that… I wonder if anyone would even care if I did… as in… would anyone read it? Oh well, read on people!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or beyblade. And I don't own the song lyrics either, that's _And that's why I love you_ by Johannes Kotschy so yeah, it belongs to him.

Warning: Yaoi and hinted at mature content though nothing explicit.

-And that's why I love you-

A teenager around the age of 17 opens his eyes. He looks around in the dark hotel room. The only light comes from the full moon outside the glass doors leading to the balcony. The stars are shining brighter than ever in the sky, and the boy slips out of his bed without a sound. The floor is cold, the icy feeling creeps up his skin from his bare feet up his legs. He's wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue cotton pyjama pants and a lighter blue cotton pyjama shirt. He's not sure why he's woken up at this hour, he glances at the clock. The red numbers blinks repeatedly showing of 02.30am. The boy starts walking towards the glass doors, and then he stops and turns his head, his long hair, for once loose, flying around his face as his clear dark eyes looks at the empty bed. His room mate isn't here.

The teen's face scrunches up in a concerned and confused face, but then his face softens again as he remembers that his room mate can take care of himself. The teen walks up to the glass doors and gently opens them, the cold handles sending chills up his arms. As the doors swings open, the cold air rushes inside, the boy shivers. But even as the night air is cold, it's also very fresh and he can smell the hotel garden's roses and honeysuckles. The teen smiles and steps out on the balcony, the icy feeling spreading through his entire body, but he ignores it.

He looks over the hotel garden and smiles. It's a beautiful night, filled with stars and a full moon. If only he could spend it with his most precious person. But, that person isn't there. And the teen isn't sure where he is. The teens eyes blinks, and his ears picks up a sound other than crickets. Someone is playing the guitar, and singing. It's hard to hear, but the teen somehow feels like he needs to hear more.

The boy walks back inside and closes the doors behind him. He puts on a pair of slippers and slinks out the door to his and his roommate's hotel room, heading for the garden. He hurries down the stairs. Hoping that whoever caught his attention will still be there. He finds the doors leading to the gardens, they're unlocked as a proof that someone recently went through them. As he steps out through them, the singing and music is much clearer and he can actually hear some of the words.

_You found my heart, you saw right through, you changed my life, and that's why I love you._

The boy smiles, a love song. He walks faster towards the music, and he feels it occupy all of his senses in some sort of a dream walk.

_I used to live, in a world that no one knew, you brought me home, and that's why I love you._

Who is this mysterious singer? The teen asks himself. Something is telling him that he should know, but at the same time, the answer seems to be out of his reach until he sees the person in question. He hardly even felt the cold night air anymore.

_Tell me how did you know, how could you see, you were the one for me, with everything gone, I was just holding on, when you pulled me through, and that's why I love you._

The music was much clearer now, the teen's breath speeds up and he starts to walk faster. The flowers' scents and the music and singing is intoxicating him, and it feels like his heart is bursting in joy, like he's about to find someone who he'll spend the rest of his life with.

_I live for you, with every breath I breathe, that's all I need, for as long as you're with me._

'Who are you? And who is it that you love so much? I need to know, I want to know! I HAVE to know!' The teen thought as he hurried. His shimmering eyes scan the garden as he comes to a halt somewhere in the middle of the garden. He wasn't sure where the music came from, it was somewhere around him. It was like it was sweeping him of his feet.

_Tell me how did you know, how could you see, you were the one for me, with everything gone, I was just holding on, when you pulled me through, and that's why I love you._

Suddenly, the teen realized where the sound was coming from. He started to run towards it, making sure that he made as little sound as possible. And then, the teen found the source of the music. It was another teen, slightly older with two toned hair, darker in the back lighter in the front. He was muscular and from the light the moon shed on him, he looked even more ivory pale than usual. The teen's breath hitched, it was his missing room mate sitting there on the bench playing the guitar singing. His pale fingers ghosted over it and his pale pink lips formed the words carefully. He was wearing a pair of black pyjama pants and a dark grey pyjama shirt. The first teen's face softened.

_Don't mean to be so sentimental, so emotional, but you're the dream I never dared to dream, oh, I'm holding on so strong, yeah, yeah, yeah._

The other hadn't noticed him yet, and he was glad. The words the other was singing inspired memories in him, memories of them as they first met, as they became team mates and finally, as they became friends. But there were other memories, memories of betrayal, hurt and anger. Memories of hatred, fear, death, memories that would have been best forgotten but that never really were.

_Tell me how did you know, how could you see, you were the one for me, with everything gone, I was just holding on, when you pulled me through, and that's why I love you._

The teen could tell that the song was almost at its end, but the other still hadn't opened his eyes. The teen knew that the other's eyes were deep beautiful crimson pools that sometimes made him feel like he was drowning. Gorgeous… that was the only way to describe them. Then again, gorgeous was the only way to describe the dual haired teen.

_You found my heart, you saw right through, you brought me home and that's why I love you…_

Crimson eyes opened as the older teen grew silent. He stared at the younger that were standing there in front of him. The other's hair was free from that ponytail it always used to be in, softly cascading down his shoulders. Big stormy blue eyes with hints of silver were open wide and the older teen almost felt how he was drowning in them. The moon was shining behind the younger giving him some sort of an aura. He looked like an angel, he was an angel. He gives life to those about to die and he gives happiness to those who cries. A treasure so precious, that it must remain as it is, never to be claimed. That was the beauty the younger teen held, an incredible beauty of the heart, not only in his appearance.

The younger teen smiled softly, "Kai…" he said and stretched his hand out towards the other on the bench. Kai smiled and answered: "Tyson…" And then he took the offered hand. There was no need for words; they just simply accepted what was said in the silence. Sometimes you don't need words to speak, just like sometimes you can listen without hearing, and see without looking. The words of silence are sometimes the most powerful ones.

They had walked back to their room, hand in hand smiling. As they closed the door and locked it, Kai had put his guitar away, before brushing his lips over Tyson's. The kiss was gently first, slowly growing deeper, but somehow, even at its most passionate state, it was still gentle and dream-like.

A blue pyjama shirt was unbuttoned and gently slipped of tanned, creamy shoulders only to fall silently to the floor and pool around the teen's feet. Slender tanned arms wrapped themselves around the taller teen's neck as he at that time unbuttoned his own shirt. Pants and boxers were lost and the two bodies were pressed against each other before Kai gently lowered Tyson on one of the room's two beds.

They were joined slowly, gently and dream-like. It was a beautiful first time as Tyson gave his virginity to Kai, trusting the other completely without any hesitation. Before falling asleep, Tyson snuggled closer in Kai's arms while the other gently strokes his hair. Before Kai shut his own eyes and let sleep claim him, he kissed Tyson's fore head and sang gently:

_You found my heart, you saw right through, you brought me home and that's why I love you…_

-Owari-


End file.
